Kareoke: One Piece
by lizloveschibis
Summary: What will happen when ur fav OP characters compete in a kareoke contest? Who will win? Can't write summaies sorry. First fanfic.


**What is up peeps? (Rolls eyes) I can't believe I just did that. Anyhoo, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sux. But flames and constructive criticism r welcome. And if people do leave flamers, please make them funny so I can laugh.**

Every pirate who sailed the ocean was there… there in the Karaoke Bar? Yes, everybody was there either to sing or to watch the other people perform. And there in the middle of the bar sat the Straw Hat crew eagerly waiting… well one of them was.

"What the hell are we doing here Luffy?" the green haired swordsman grumbled.

"Cause it might be fun!" the rubber boy excitingly said.

"What the hell could be fun watching pirates sing?" Zoro snapped.

"Who said that's all we're going to do? I also signed us up to sing," Luffy said smiling proudly.

The crew stared at him in shock.

"WHAT!" the crew said in union.

"I said I signed us up."

Sanji grabbed Luffy's vest and shouted, "We heard you! But why!"

"I thought it would be fun," Luffy said smiling at the cook.

Sanji let him go and prepared to kick him but was stopped by Nami hitting him on the head.

"Nami-Swan that hurt," he rubbed his head.

"Get over it. Luffy why do you tell us now? You could have told us earlier," Nami said smiling and thinking of all the attention she would be getting when she sang.

"I guess I forgot."

Robin and Vivi sweatdropped.

"How could you forget?" Ussop asked shocked at his stupidity.

"Ussop, this is Luffy we're talking about," Sanji said while lighting a cigarette.

Ussop thought about it and then nodded.

"This is just great… how could it get any worse!" Zoro sulked.

The lights dimmed and the stage light turned on. Shanks walked up on stage and gave a wide smile.

"Ello everybody! I'm your host Red-Haired Shanks! These are our judges Buggy, Ben, and Ace! Tonight we're going to be singing karaoke and competing for a prize," Shanks smiled wider, "We'll be competing for one million berries."

Everybody screamed in joy while the other people who didn't sign up sulked.

"Well let's get started! Since we have a princess in the house she'll be going first!" Shanks said and pointed at Vivi.

"Wh-what, "Vivi stuttered and blushed.

"Come on princess! Come and sing for us!"

Vivi nervously got up and started shaking madly when Shanks gave her the microphone.

"I-I'm going to be sing Anna Nalick's Breathe," Vivi breathed in to calm herself.

"**_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason _**

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe"

Vivi calmed down and sang it louder.

" **_In May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a Day", he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it. _**

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around."

Everybody in the room smiled because the lyrics were true. Life was exactly like that.

"**_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to _**

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe."

As Vivi stopped everyone in the room clapped and whistled at the great job she did. Shanks went back on stage taking the microphone back from her.

"Judges, what are the scores?" Shanks asked looking at the judges.

Buggy: 9

Ben: 8

Ace: 8

"Well that's a total of 25 points out of 30!" Shanks smiled.

"Thank you all," Vivi said while getting of stage.

**Alright people, who do u think should be singing next? I'll let u decide. Now, pleez leave a review and tell me what u think. Thanks.**

**XOXO**

**-Black Blood Roses**

_**  
**_


End file.
